


Day Off

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Off, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: They've worked so hard. They need some time to relax.





	Day Off

The two sit underneath the cherry blossom trees quietly. The sunlight peeks through the spaces between the flowers, casting shadows and rays of light. The warm light hits his face and B-52 tilts his head back. Above them, there's not a single cloud in the beautiful summer sky.

Brownie can't help but admire his beloved partner. His almost white-blonde hair has such a lovely shine to it, the other's face seems to glow in the gentle light. His cheeks are dusted pink and it takes almost every bit of self-restraint Brownie ever had not to cover his pale face in kisses.

With his eyes closed like this, he looks so peaceful. Happy, even. Brownie's heart flutters, letting a small smile cross his own lips. It's rare that he lets his carefully composed personality go like this, but it's relaxing. And he trusts B-52. He thinks about this as he looks over the other.

Past those messy bangs that never stay where they're put, always flying back into his face. Past the eyepiece that covers his sunny gold eye. The orange-ish brown scarf. The metal arm catches his sight first and he frowns, embarrassed. Scooting closer, Brownie gently holds it in his own gloved hand and B-52 opens his eyes.

He's practically sitting in the other's lap now. 

Swiping a quick kiss, Brownie begins to fuss over B-52's appearance- trying to move the bangs, fixing the scarf, adjusting this button and then that one. B-52 sighs, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Do you want to get up and walk around? If you don't move for a long time, your parts slow down and get stuck." He stands up, holding out his hand for the other.

B-52 carefully takes it and stands, stretching his wings as he does. They unfold, catching the fleeting sunlight. The beautiful polished ivory and chrome of his wings reflect the light, leaving Brownie speechless. The other is so amazing and wonderful, he can't think of enough words to describe him.

Letting his fingers intertwine with the mechanical ones, the two walk along the well-worn path.

They did really need a day off.


End file.
